The day the god of death fell
by Excel1
Summary: Duo didn't make it through the last battle, and Heero is keeping a secret from Hari. How will the ones Duo left behind cope with his death?


"DUO, NO!" Hari screamed at the monitor of her gundam.  
  
Everything had happened so fast. Deathscythe HC had swung its scythe to slice the new model in half, but the Gemini One had turned out to be another model of a stupid doll. Not expecting the sudden twist of events, it proved too quick for the gundam. And yet, the suit had not managed to completely evade the attack. The thermal blade left a large gash across the chest of the mobile doll. It kicked Deathscythe in the chest causing it step back in efforts to regain its balance. The mobile doll then turned to Steel Shadow and Hari's eyes widened when the doll's beam cannon was pointed straight at her. Gemini One's firearm began to charge for a shot. Before she was able to even move, as one of the new modifications on the suit, the shot had charged fairly quickly and the doll pulled the trigger, but Hari never saw the gun fire. Deathscythe had jumped in front of Steel Shadow and Duo had taken the shot, causing Hari to shriek at her gundam's screen.  
  
Before the gundam hit the ground, a panel on the chest of Steel Shadow had open giving Hari access to the gundam sized shirukens concealed within it. As soon as the doll was in her sites, Steel Shadow pitched it at Gemini One and the star embedded itself into the opening created by Duo's scythe and detonated. The mobile suit was destroyed but Hari cared nothing of it. She looked out to Deathscythe, on its elbows, partially lying on the ground.   
  
"Duo!" Hari screamed out, "God. DUO! Answer me!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"DUO!!" She screamed in terror once more. The other gundam pilots could hear her desperate cries for Duo's reply and all stayed silent hoping to hear some him say something themselves.  
  
"M-Mi-." The frequency was choppy because of the damages dealt to his gundam, but Duo finally replied, "Mistukai. I. nnh. Don't worry about me, Mi-Mitsukai. I'm fine." Duo struggle to talk between the surges of pain that pulsed through his body. He finished with a reassuring chuckle.  
  
"Oh Jesus, Duo. Don't ever do that again!" Hari scolded as she smiled to herself and tears that were once about to be shed in terror now stood for the relief she felt inside of her. Duo's image didn't come up on the screen but she knew he was hurt pretty badly. Steel Shadow came to a kneel and the cockpit door to her gundam opened. Hari jumped out and ran towards Duo's gundam to see her beloved and make sure that he was telling the truth. The other boys, also relieved at the sound of Duo's voice, began to emerge from their own and meet the couple at Deathscythe.  
  
When Hari reached Deathscythe, the cockpit door was open and seemed to welcome her to see Duo. She smiled to herself and climbed up the leg, then made her way up its torso. She reached the cockpit and jumped onto the open door. "  
  
Duo, you baka!" She smiled as she looked into the cockpit at Duo.  
  
Duo eyes were shut. Blood ran down the side of his face from his head and trailed down his neck. On the opposite side trickled a string of crimson from the corner of his mouth. His right hand gripped his side where a large amount of blood had soaked into his shirt and stained his fingers. And his left dangled over the side of his chair. lifeless.  
  
"Duo. Come on Duo. This isn't funny." Hari reprimanded with worry in her voice.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Duo. Duo wake up." Her voice began to shake and she gave a pleading smile, "Please. Shinigami.open your eyes. I beg you. Please!"  
  
The response was no different from the last. Hari's dark brown eyes narrowed.  
  
"No." Hari whispered, "Oh GOD NO!"  
  
He voiced raise in the same terror the overwhelmed her the first time as she reached a trembling hand to stroke Duo's unresponsive face. She ran her hand down Duo's cheek hoping to be greeted by his carefree, violet eyes, but all she did was stain her own hand in his blood. Failing at her attempt, she let out a sarcastic laugh that sounded no different than a heart-wrenched sob. She felt her hot tears begin streaming down her cheeks. They felt as though they were burning into her skin, but no tear burned as much as the pain that pierced her heart. She drew Duo closer to her. Hari pulled him out of his seat and into her arms.  
  
Heero had made it to Duo's gundam before the other three remaining pilots. He climbed up Deathscythe to help Hari get Duo out of his mobile suit. Heero pulled himself up to the open door, only to find Hari in tears as she sat on the cockpit door, Duo's lifeless body in her embrace. His eyes filled with shock and his heart felt severe pain when Hari glanced up at him. Heero silently bowed his head then kneeled and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at Duo's unchanging face. She felt more searing tears fall as she spoke.  
  
"He would be one to leave with a smile. wouldn't he.?" she asked in a sorrowful smile of her own. Heero didn't answer, which didn't change anything because she didn't expect him to. Hari kissed Duo lips once more.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Shinigami." She whispered.  
  
She gently set his head down, stood up, gazed at her counterpart on last time and headed down the gundam. The farther down the mobile suit she climbed then more she felt a piece of her dying. When she made it to the ground the other three had finally made it over to Deathscythe. She jumped onto the ground and stared blankly at the three. Her glazed eyes seemed as though the just stared right passed them. They looked back at her questionably then looked up at the open cockpit when they heard stirring. Heero walked up to the edge of the door and in his arms he carried a silent, unmoving and lifeless Duo Maxwell. Haha! I'll leave it there for now! EAT THAT! MUWAHAHAHA! Next chapter maybe later (Pretty sure I'll do a new chapter) 


End file.
